The Saddle Club with Grace
by Saddleclubismylife
Summary: Grace Prescott in a normal 13 year old girl with a love for horses and her friends. She loves Spider-Man and normal TV Shows. With her horse BlackJack she is one of the best riders at Pine Hollow. So when Lisa joins Pine Hollow they form the Saddle Club and have fun with friends, horses, and adventures.


**Okay this is my first Saddle Club story. I only own Grace and her family and horse. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: Grace's New Horse**

I was so excited it was the first day of Summer break and they day that my new horse was getting delivered to Pine Hollow. I quickly got out of bed and brushed my hair. I looked at the picture of Majestic and me.

I had to put her down because she was getting so old that I could only do trail rides on her so my family decided to let me get a new horse. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my Arizona Sweater Tank Top in Pink and my tan riding pants

I got dressed and then I side parted my hair. I put on my riding boots and then walked downstairs and was eating my apple when my mother walked downstairs and said, "Good morning Grace. Excited to get your new horse to Pine Hollow?"

"Of course. Since I put Majestic down I've been riding Winchester. I mean he's great but I'm so excited to be able to ride my own horse again. Plus Stevie and Carole are so excited to meet him."

Mom then said, "Well you two are a perfect match. Go grab your bag and we'll go pick him up."

"Alright. Just let me call Stevie and Carole."

Mom nodded and I walked up to my bedroom. I my hairbrush and a hair band. As I put them in my backpack our dog Jared came in and I patted him and said, "Got to go boy." And then grabbed the house phone and dialed Stevie and Carole's numbers.

Carole answered first and said, "Is he coming today?"

"Yup. My new horse come's to Pine Hollow today."

Stevie then said, "He is?"

"Yup. Morning guys. You leaving yet?"

Carole then said, "Just about to."

"Alright well I've got to go. Mom and I've got to go pick up my new horse."

Stevie then said, "Alright. We'll meet up at Pine Hollow."

"Alright bye."

We all hung up and I walked downstairs and my mother said, "Ready to go pick up your new horse?"

"Of course. Let's go."

We walked out to the truck and I heard my mother's horse Rocky neigh in the stable.

I got in and my mother then said, "Ready to go?"

"Yup." I put on my seatbelt and then my mother started driving towards Meadow Green Farm.

She then said, "Any idea for his name?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about BlackJack."

Mom said, "I think that's perfect.

We pulled up to the farm and the man said, "You must be the new owner's."

Mom replied, "Yes. He's for my daughter. Is he ready for transport?"

"Yes he is. I hope your daughter really loves him."

Mom said, "Gracie already does. I've heard nothing but about him for 3 days."

I grinned and the man said, "Come with me and we'll get him." I changed into my muck boots and grabbed my Red halter and leadline and followed the man.

He said, "Any ideas what you're going to call him?"

"Yeah. BlackJack."

He nodded and said, "Here we Grace. I'll go help your mother with the trailer."

I said, "Alright, thanks." I walked into BlackJack's stall and put his halter on and said, Let's go boy. Time for you to go to your new home and make new friends. Including my best friends horses."

I clipped his lead line onto his halter and brought him out to the trailer. As I walked him in my mother was on the phone. I quickly clipped him into the trailer and took off his lead line.

I was petting his head when my mother came over and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah Mom. I'm ready." I walked out of the trailer and we closed it and Mom said, "Let's go Gracie. I called Max and Mrs. Reg at Pine Hollow. They are both excited to meet BlackJack."

We got into the car and as my Mom started driving to Pine Hollow I said, "Stevie and Carole are both excited to meet BlackJack."

Mom pulled into a parking spot at Pine Hollow and I walked around. Stevie and Carole ran over and said, "Hey Grace."

"Hey guys. Ready to meet BlackJack?"

Carole said, "Of course."

Stevie then said, "Come on Grace. Get him out I can't wait to see him."

Mom and I put the trailer down I walked in and put BlackJack's lead line on and walked out with him. Carole said, "Wow Grace. He's really beautiful."

Stevie said, "Let's go in and see where he's going to be boarded."

I nodded and my mother said, "I'll bring your stuff in for your."

"Thanks Mom." Stevie, Carole, and I walked inside and I knocked on Max's office.

"Yeah?"

"It's Grace. I was wondering where I should put BlackJack."

Max walked out and said, "Grace. He's a beautiful horse. Put him in the stall near Starlight. I had Red set it up for BlackJack."

I nodded and walked with the girls to the stall and put BlackJack in. I took off his halter and lead line and hung them up next to his stall. My Mom then handed me my stuff and said, "Have a good day Grace. Stevie. Carole if you two want to sleep over today that's fine with me."

Carole said, "Are you sure Mrs. Prescott?"

Mom replied, "Of course. I know that the three of you have been planning to have a sleep over for a few days. So I'll pick the three of you up later tonight and we'll go to your houses so that we can get your stuff."

Stevie and Carole said, "Thanks, Mrs. Prescott."

Mom left and we turned back to BlackJack and Stevie said, "You are so lucky. You have such an amazing horse."

"I'm just lucky and I'm so excited to have a new horse."

I was patting him when Stevie said, "Come on guys. We should get ready for the lesson."

"Yeah let's." We walked into the tack room and put our stuff into our cubby's and grabbed our red grooming totes. We were walking back talking about what we were going to do at my house.

When we got close to BlackJack, Starlight, and Comanche's stalls Kristi and Veronica were standing near BlackJack's stall. Stevie said, "Here comes trouble. Come on."

I grabbed BlackJack's halter and walked into BlackJack's stall Kristi said, "Did Max say you could ride the new school horse."

"This isn't a school horse. This is my new horse. Now I have to get him ready for the lesson so go away."

As they walked away Carole and Stevie laughed. "Nice one Grace."

"Thanks."

I put on BlackJack's halter and then the three of us brought them outside of the stall. I grabbed my Roma Patterned curry comb and started brushing him.

"So are you guys excited for summer?"

Stevie said, "Of course! What's better then riding everyday? Even though we already do that. Have any summer work?"

Carole said, "Yeah. I have to do a book report. Grace?"

"All I have to do is an about me poster and a paper."

Stevie said, "You both have less then I do."

"Sorry Stevie. But let's get everything do first so then we don't have to worry about it for the rest of summer."

Carole said, "Good idea Grace." I put my hoof pick back in the case and said, "Be right back." I patted BlackJack's face and then walked back into the tack room.

I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and then grabbed my saddle pad, saddle, girth, and bridle. As I was walking out Stevie and Carole we're walking in. We laughed and said, "See you in a sec."

I walked over to BlackJack and put his tack on his stall door. I grabbed my white saddle pad and put it on him. As Carole and Stevie came back out as I was putting my chestnut saddle on him.

They started tacking up their horses as I was tightening BlackJack's girth. He was just standing being better then when I tacked up Winchester. Grace then said, "Grace. BlackJack is such a good horse. I mean he's just standing there. Most horses hate being tacked up."

"I know. He's an amazing horse. I'm lucky to have found him. His old owners didn't even name him. They just called him stallion."

Stevie said, "Well that's nice to just call BlackJack that." I nodded and put on his oak bark bridle after taking off his halter. I put his reins on the bars of his stall and said, "I'll go grab our helmets."

Carole and Stevie nodded and I walked into the tack room and grabbed our helmets. I walked out and handed them to the girls and we put on the helmets and then walked out to riding ring.

Once we got into the riding ring Max said, "Veronica and Kristi should be out in a minute. Girls you can warm up as we wait."

We started going around the ring at a trot and talking. I noticed that BlackJack seemed to love to be ridden. I patted him and he whinnied and Max said, "Alright girls. Looks like Veronica and Kristi aren't coming. Today we're going to do some dressage. Grace your up first. I'm just going to have you do the basic gaits because you just got BlackJack."

I nodded and went to the center of the ring and picked up a walk. Max said, "Alright Grace. When you to the h pick up a trot."

"Alright Max." As soon as we got to the h I picked up a trot on BlackJack. A little while later Max said, "Alright Grace pick up a canter when you get to the S." I nodded and picked up a canter when I got to the S. BlackJack seemed to love going fast and his canter was so smooth. "Alright Grace. Pick up a gallop on him until the M and then pull him down to a walk."

I nodded and picked up a gallop and soon as we got to the l I started pulling him down to a walk.

Max then walked over walked over and I halted. I patted BlackJack saying, "Good boy." Max then said, "That was perfect Grace. It looks like you and BlackJack are going to make an amazing team."

"Thanks Max."

"Alright Carole your next."

I walked over next to Stevie and she said, "Good job Grace."

"Thanks but I can't the credit. BlackJack's the one who did it. He loves cantering though."

After Stevie and Carole did it we walked into the stable and we were untacking our horses when Mrs. Reg walked over and said, "Grace. Your new horse is beautiful. What's his name?"

"BlackJack."

I walked him up to her and she patted him and he neighed. I finished brushing him and brought all my stuff for him into the tack room and put all of his stuff away and then walked out.

As soon as I got out I started patting BlackJack and Carole said, "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah let's go."

We walked into the lounge and sat down and started eating. I was eating a grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing.

"After this my Mom's coming to get me. Just come after dinner and we are going to have so much fun."

Stevie and Carole nodded and I finished my lunch and said, "Bye guys."

I walked into the stable and grabbed my bag and walked out front and got into my Mom's car when it pulled up.

As soon as we got home I took a shower and then started working on my essay while listening to songs for Peter/Gwen of Spider-Man.

I pulled up a word document and read the first question said, Who are you family and friends.

I then typed _My parents are Kathleen Parkson-Prescott and Carl Prescott. I have an older brother named Harry. My Mother is a lawyer and my Father is a movie director. My older brother is a professional photographer. Then there's me Grace Morgan Prescott. I'm a horse back rider and I'm 13 years old. My birthday is August 31__st__ and my favorite colors are aqua blue and light green. My best friends are Carole Hanson and Stevie Lake. We can count on each other for anything and everything._

Alright time for question 2. I looked at it and read Do you have any pets.

_My family owns 2 pets and I have my own. The two pets that my family owns are a Golden Retriever named Jared and my mother's horse Rocky. My pet is my thoroughbred Stallion BlackJack. I just got him but he's the best horse that I could ask for. I love all our animals but my favorite is my own horse. We are the perfect match and I will talk a lot about him._

I saved the word document just as my mother said, "Gracie. Stevie and Carole are here."

"Coming." I walked downstairs and then walked back upstairs with them. Stevie then said, "You still love Spider-Man?"

"Of course."

Carole then said, "Let's watch one of them and then got to bed." Stevie and I nodded and we got into our pajamas. Mine were a Spider-Man shirt and shorts.

I put on the Spider-Man movie with Tobey Maguire. As soon as the final line Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words, With great power comes great responsibility. This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man. I turned it off and we went to bed.


End file.
